


Warmth

by Sardonicc



Series: We're Alright [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Demisexual Reader, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M/M, Fluff and Angst?, Gen, Polyamory Negotiations, Reader-Insert, Virgin Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicc/pseuds/Sardonicc
Summary: Papyrus has been acting a lot happier for the past four days when you get home he gives you a surprise you defiantly weren't ready for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short explanation to how you ended up in a relationship with both skelebros, story takes place before my other fic Just between you and I.

You and Papyrus had been dating for a year now, so of course when he and his brother were looking for a place to stay you gladly opened your home to them. Their apartment owner was just another typical slumlord and you needed new roommates after evicting your old ones for never having money for the bills or rent on time. A few days later they happily moved into the two spare bedrooms upstairs, immediately settling into the homely cozy environment with you.

You and Papyrus spent most of your days doing extravagant stuff together as his extrovert life slowly pulled you out of your introvert one, taking you places you never thought you'd go and do things you never thought you would, to your disbelief.

You felt happy.

For a long time you weren't though, Your life wasn't the slightest bit interesting before you met him and now you had traveled half the state with him at this point. There was never a dull day with him, Papyrus was always the greatest when it came to making you just feel good. He would still let you have your stay at home and be a couch potato days every once in a while to cool off from his 'Cool Dude lifestyle' and you'd usually spend those days with Sans. The two of you had gotten closer as friends and he had became more brotherly towards you the more he spent time around you and with you and Papyrus.

You all were a family, something that you hadn't had in a long time.  

You felt a something you hadn't in a long time. 

A couple of months pass and Papyrus comes to Sans with a serious problem he had with you and his relationship with you. Sans looked to him confused as he was under the impression that everything was pure sunshine between you two when papyrus clarifies saying he wanted to take it to the next level with you but didn't know how to talk about what he wanted to do with you. Sans permagrin stretches almost a little proudly, his little brother was growing up. He tells his the works of how to conjure his magic to form something for her but Papyrus cuts him off before he could finish that sentence blushing furiously. He already knew _how_  to, but wasn't ready to yet, but also wanted to make you feel loved the way you make him do. Sans stares at him confused until it clicks and immediately shuts him down. It didn't feel right. But after a long two hours of Papyrus trying to convince him, Sans finally agrees to a degree and they set a firm amount of rules. With Sans giving him the green light for his idea all he needed to do was convince you too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has something he wants to tell you.

After thanking your uber driver, you close the door and turn to your home, steeping over the patch of grass onto the sidewalk in front of your yard as he drives off. You round the short brick fence reaching the gate door and push open the cold black metal and gently pushing it back closed. Sighing tiredly you smile happy that you're finally home after a long day of standing and caring for people at the convalescent home. You curse yourself for not putti putting on more comfortable shoes today as your pinky toes press painfully against the insides of your shoes with each step you take and shift your weight to the foot that hurts the lest and try to walk lighter on your aching feet. Fishing out your house keys from your pocket you sluggishly walk up the curved coble stone walkway and stomp up the three steps to the porch huffing as you straighten up and stretch. Your bones letting out a symphony of cracks as you extend your arms up towards the balcony of your porch and twist to pop the remaining tension between your bones away. Inserting the key you unlock the door and open it and step into the living room, the warm sweet scent of vanilla filling your nose as you pull out the key and lock the door again.

"I'm home!" You announce to see if anyone was here and make a b-line straight to the couch to get off your feet. You had seen Papyrus's convertible in the driveway but that didn't always mean he was home, and Sans motorcycle has been in the same spot for the past week but doubted he was home yet, he'd usually go to Grillbys or to visit Toriel and Frisk when he got off. Plopping onto the couch into the soft cushions you sit there for a few seconds relaxing before bringing your foot up and over your left knee to pull off your shoe and drop it to the floor fanning out your cramped toes and cracking away the pain in them. You hear a familiar stride of steps coming from the dining room and turn to see Papyrus standing in the doorway with the sleeves of his shirt rolled midway up his thin nala and ulna bones as you repeat the process with your other foot. 

WELCOME HOME, (Y/N) " He greets you as always when you get home after him. He smiles warmly at you as you set your shoes neatly aside and push yourself up from the comfort of the couch back onto your aching feet.

"Hey" you give him a tired smile back and slowly waddle over to him. He looked happier than usual today, he closes the distance between you and places his hands on your hips bending over as you rock forward onto the tips of your toes to try to save for the major height difference and press your lips to his teeth. You feel your lips gently buzz with a magic, the warmth of his teeth spreading over the soft flesh as his mock kiss makes your smile stretch and you feel your stomach flutter. Even without lips, he was still somehow a really good kisser. You pull back to look into his eye sockets and find his smile now reaching them.

"How was your day?" You ask tilting your head to the side and wrap your arms around his neck. He smiles wider as you let go so he can stand back to his full height and places his hands on his hips.

"TODAY WAS GREAT ACTUALLY! BUT... NOT NEARLY AS GREAT AS YOU ARE, SWEETNESS." He said in his usual cheerful tone and bends back down placing a hand on his knee reaching up to pinch your cheek gently. You hum reaching up to wrap your fingers around his wrist, pulling his hand down. He slips his hand into yours and plants a toothy kiss on your forehead. He always enjoyed praising you, but he's been doing it a lot more for the past few days and your cheeks are starting to hurt from how much this guy has been making you smile lately. He defiantly kept his word when he told you there wouldn't be a day without you smiling between the two of you.

"I HAVE SOMETHING SERIOUS I'D LIKE TO DISCUSS WITH YOU IN MY BEDROOM." he's running his thumb over your hand now and giving you a loving look as he stands back up and looks down at you. You feel a small blush making its way to your cheeks 

"Sure, what is it about?" You ask as he leads you through the living room towards the stairs.

"WELL, JUST ABOUT US." The two of you head up the stairs passing Sans room, you avoid the flames dancing under the door as you pass surprised he was here and wondering what he was going home so early and enter papyrus's room. Once inside he tells you to have a seat and closes the door as you sit at the foot of his bed. He pulls the chair from the computer up to you and takes a seat in front of you smiling with a little more excitement as he takes your hand into his, easily dwarfing them and begins.

"MY (Y/N)."

"Yes?" You ask waiting for him to finish. 

"YOU KNOW WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR A LONG TIME NOW."

"Yes, we have. " you smile. 

"AND YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU A LOT...ENOUGH TO DO ANYTHING FOR YOU." he scooted to the edge of his seat so that his knees are almost touching yours.

"Yes?" You say tilling your head to the side curiously, you had no idea where he was going with this.

"AND SANS DOES TOO, WE BOTH LOVE YOU VERY MUCH." he smiles softly as he places a hand on your shoulder squeezing your hand in the other.

"I love you guys too, you mean the world to me. " you honestly don't know where you would be without them if you were to ask yourself. Papyrus was the best boyfriend you've ever had and Sans was always there to make you happy anytime you felt down and was more than supporting welcoming you with open arms when you and Papyrus had started dating two years ago.

"WELL...I WANTED YOU TO FEEL LOVED AS WELL."

"But I do feel loved." Did he think you didn't feel like you were? How could you not! He did almost anything to make you happy and absolutely adored everything about you. He never shut up about it. He's even stayed with you during the hardest times you've had with yourself,even when you'd hit a low point and start self-loathing. No matter how much you would try to push him away to spare his feelings, which ironically hurt him more than anything. You felt guilty for how much you would put him through for that but he was always understanding. 

"NO, I MEAN I WANT YOU TO _FEEL_ LOVED." he rubs your shoulder as he stares at you with caring eyes, waiting.

_...Oohhh..._

_"_ Papyrus..." You shake your head slowly and squeeze his hand back. "You know you don't have to, we've talked about this already. I'm perfectly fine without doing that. It doesn't make me feel any less loved by you at all." You say softly.

"YES BUT I WANT THIS TO HAPPEN. I WANT TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I DO." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be a bit slow because I'm currently working on a new fic for ReaperTale.


	3. Chapter 3

He takes both of your hands and glances at the door when he hears Sans door open from down the hall and you blink.

"Are you saying you're ready to have sex?" You said, surprised. You didn't think he would be so soon. Yes, it had been a year, but the two of you never had actual sex before. You honestly didn't think he could being a skeleton and all. But you neglected the fact that he wasn't just a skeleton like the ones a lot of organisms had inside them, he was a _skeleton monster_. His body wasn't just hard bone, it was made of magic. Something a lot different than what you were used to.

So of course when the two of you got into a very heated make-out session for the first time you weren't expecting to feel a hard bulge pressing firmly against you through his pants. Gasping you lean back to look at his blushing face and he quickly looks away embarrassed. Testingly you grind down into it and he squeezes his eye sockets shut, his blush deepening and shoot him an unamused look. scooting back on his lap to grab it, making him choke back a surprised moan and feel it throb against your palm. You had thought he was playing a prank on you and apologized profusely after that offering to make it up to him by letting him explore your body a little and he found your weak spots to your regret.

A lot of major heavy petting between you two started after that but... It would always stop before you got carried away and he'd huff disappointedly at himself for building you up just to let you down he told you it had nothing to do with you, or the fact that the two of you were so different from one another. You knew he wanted to but he just didn't feel it was the right time yet. You had always been respectful of his decision to want to wait and never pushed him for it in moments like that.

"NO, BUT I HAVE THE PERFECT SOLUTION!" He said excitedly. 

"...Which is?" you ask slowly. What solution could he possibly have for something like this? You two already did enough for you to be satisfied. Did he want to use toys?...you blush a little at the thought but push it aside. He did sometimes finger you or give you oral when you'd let him, but it usually embarrassed you too much so you doubted that it was that. 

"(Y/N), IF I HAD SOMEONE-" Your eyes widen in shock and you pull your hand away from his and look at him in horror. 

"No."

"-TO FILL IN FOR ME IN THAT AREA" He reaches for your hand with both of his gently squeezing it again and you pull it back.

" _No_."

"YOU-"

" _No_! I can't just-god! No Papyrus! What is wrong with you!?" You hiss. He frowns and you feel a little bad but you can't help it. The sour feeling in your stomach along with the bad taste in your mouth from the fact that he even thought of something so... _dirty_.

"Why would you think I'd want that? That's cheating!" _You could never do something so selfish and betray to him! Why would you ever be ok with something like that._  Anxiety starts to bubble in your gut as negative thoughts run through your mind.

Did he think he wasn't enough for you?...

Were you not enough for him? Was he not happy with just you?

He'd always tell you how happy you made his life though so that couldn't be true...Right?

What were you thinking! Of course it's not true, this is Papyrus you were talking about here! Your loving boyfriend who damn near worshiped the ground you walked on. He was head over hills for you from the moment he met you. He always worried about your insecurities getting the better of you and made sure not to let you think you weren't good enough for him. He was always so worried about you...

 You blink, looking up at his slightly crestfallen face in realization.

_Did he think you'd let your insecurities get so bad to the point that you would go out and cheat on him? Was this his way of stopping him before it happened?_

_...Did he think that low of you?..._

Your eyebrows furrow together 

"I WANT YOU TO FEEL LOVED THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL LOVED I WANT TO SHOW YOU BUT... I JUST DON'T FEEL READY TO YET AND IT FEELS WRONG TO KEEP MAKING MY LOVELY LADY WAIT."

" _Then we wait until you are_ , I told you I can wait. Sex isn't everything to me." You stress.

"I KNOW BUT...(Y/N) I JUST... I REALLY THINK THIS WILL BE GOOD FOR US." You can't stop the small scowl that forms on your face and he frowns more.

"I MEAN IT, WHEN HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU AN IDEA THAT TURNED OUT BAD?" You look at him about to say something when there's a knock at the door. You feel a little relief hoping Sans can talk some sense into him since you can't, he was always good at talking to people and helping them understand. Papyrus quickly gets up and opens it and Sans walks in with his usual permagrin and looks over to you.

"Heya. You two ok in here?" He asks, his eye lights glance between the two of you. Looking back up at his little brother first and Papyrus gives him a small smile, his attention turns back to you as you frown shaking your head. He walks towards the bed and takes a seat next to you.

"So what'sup?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm currently working on two new fics and trying to update at the same time.  
> Reader has a lot of low self-esteem and is very insecure about herself even when Papyrus is always constantly doting on her to make sure shes happy to try to stop her from having negative thoughts.


	4. Why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this on the 2nd of this month.

"I WAS JUST TELLING (Y/N) ABOUT AN IDEA I HAD TO MAKE OUR RELATIONSHIP BETTER." Papyrus said closing the door and folding his hands in front of him as he smiled gently, looking between the both of you.

 

"Yeah?" Sans looks at you out the corner of his eye socket and sees your frown deepening before you speak up. 

"He wants someone to surrogate for him in bed with me." Your voice wavers a little and  Sans wraps his arm around your shoulder.

"Oh...How do you feel about that?" You turn to look at him as if he grew another head. 

"I told him no! I'm not going to have sex with some stranger just because my boyfriend is ok with it! That's not how relationships work."

"BUT THAT'S THE THING IT WON'T BE A STRANGER! IT WILL BE SOMEONE WE BOTH KNOW AND TRUST! AND SINCE IM SAYING IT'S OK IT WON'T BE CHEATING." Papyrus said taking a seat in the chair again and reaching out to try to hold your hand again but you move it away before he can, not bothering to try to hide the disgust on your face. Sans rubs your shoulder and chooses his words carefully. 

"Well, kiddo...I mean think about it, paps here cares enough to be worried about you not being..well, _you know_. What would do if the situation were reversed?"

" _Not say have sex with someone else! I'd just be happy that he's happy enough to wait for me!"_

"BUT I AM HAPPY THAT YOU ARE, AND I WANTED TO DO THIS FOR YOU AS GRATITUDE." You groan rolling your eyes and fall back onto the bed closing them then bringing your hands up to rub them.

You really didn't need this after work...

"You being with me is enough gratitude, you want me to pick another person to add into our _already perfect_ relationship just because you're worried of me not being _satisfied? "_

Sans and Papyrus share a look for a moment and Sans looks back to you as you cover your face. "Ya'know... Relationships like that aren't that uncommon." 

"Lord not you too..."

"I mean it (y/n)," Sans said gently squeezing your knee.  "A lot of people have relationships like that. It's not something you see every day sure, but it's still just as real as any other one." You feel a little betrayed.

"AND YOU'D BE LOVED TWICE AS MUCH, WOULDN'T YOU LIKE THAT?" 

"..."

"PLEASE (Y/N), JUST CONSIDER IT." Papyrus pleaded and you grumble. 

"WHAT?" You sit up to pointedly look at him.

"I said _who_ do you know-that  _we both know_ that would want that kind of relationship with us?someone to surrogate for you?" You ask sternly and his face lights up as his smile widens. 

"IS THAT A YES?" He asked chipperly and you don't notice Sans look at you in the same surprise light that his brother does. 

"-It's a hypothetical." You grumble. 

"A-AH. WELL, THERE'S JIMMY HOT PANTS." _That giant werewolf?_  Is he really that serious about this? You squint at him.

"How would you know?"

"BECAUSE I ASKED." He said plainly and your eyes widen as your jaw drops and stare at him horrified. He continues. 

"THERE'S ALSO BLUE," _T_ _he nicecream guy!? You only meet the bunny twice!_

He said holding out his index phalange looking up to ceiling deep in thought and continues. 

"THE POLITICS BEAR, MUFFET, GRILLBY, AND ALSO-" four out of five of his phalanges raised now he looks over to Sans before you interrupt him. 

" ** _You asked them_ _!?_** " 

"YES, OF COURSE! THEY WHERE MORE THAN INTERESTED." your face flushes as you plop back onto the bed covering your face with your palms. 

You were never going to be able to show your face around them again...

Your groan. 

" ** _Papyrus_**...."

"They not your _type_?" You move your hands to glare at Sans for trying to joke about this. You didn't care if they were less human looking or not. You don't want anything to do with someone else in this relationship. 

"Heh. Jus messin with you." He shrugged and you sit up frowning staring at the floor as Sans puts his arm around you shaking you reassuringly. All of you are silent for a moment.

"(Y/N)" Papyrus starts but Sans cuts him off.

" _What if it was someone else? You know, something you were used to?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended flatly because I didn't feel like trying, sorry


End file.
